Curiosity
by seethebrighterlights
Summary: Every day for two weeks the curly haired honey eyed stranger would come into the Lima Bean at the exact same time, with the exact same sketch pad, and sit in the exact same seat, with the exact same medium drip, and practically watch Kurt as he worked. Barista!Kurt and Artist!Blaine. One-Shot.


**A/N: Woah, what's this? I'm posting something that ISN'T Coincidence? For those of you who follow my fic Coincidence, the reason I haven't been posting is because my friend Kanchan's birthday was yesterday, so for her present I wrote her this one-shot. And of course I decided to share it with all of you! For those of you that don't follow my story and just happen to find this one-shot, if you like this make sure to check out Coincidence! I probably won't be posting any one-shots until that is over. Disclaimer: I own a Beatles messenger bag, a Beatles lunchbox, a panda trash can, and Mulan on DVD, but I do not own Glee.**

**――――――  
**

"He's staring at you again."

A deep sigh escaped Kurt's lips as he turned around the same exact second the pair of molten gold eyes that had been intently watching him for the past five minutes snapped back to the sketch pad on the table in front of them. "You don't have to tell me every time, Kanchan. It isn't exactly a new thing," Kurt mumbled as he turned back to the coffee machine. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his curly haired stalker scribble frantically, a look of deep concentration on that gorgeous face.

It had all started two weeks ago. Kurt had been wiping down one of the tables in the Lima Bean when the golden eyed stranger strolled in with his sketch pad. Kurt looked up as the door bell sounded and their eyes met, amber colliding with azure. Time seemed to halt in that moment as both boys stared at each other for a few seconds before hastily looking away with blushes coloring their cheeks. Kurt had found the moment…odd. He could have sworn there was a spark in the air as their gazes met. Apparently Blaine had felt the spark too, for every day after that he would come into the Lima Bean at the exact same time, with the exact same sketch pad, and sit in the exact same seat, with the exact same medium drip, and practically watch Kurt as he worked. At first Kurt found it a bit creepy. Sweet, yet creepy. He had never even _spoken_ to this boy yet every day he would come in and observe Kurt as if he were some sort of exotic animal at the zoo. Eventually Kurt got used to his curly haired stalker, and he was actually quite flattered from the attention.

"How are you possibly _used_ to this? Every day he comes in with that sketch pad and just _watches_ you. I bet he's not even an artist and he's secretly writing down his plans to brutally murder you," Kanchan, Kurt's co-worker and best friend, said as she waved a mixing straw in his face censoriously.

"Don't you think that if the guy was trying to murder me he would have done it by now? And why would he be writing murder plans in a_ public area_?" Kurt asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine then, he's not a murderer. Maybe he's working for the FBI!" Kanchan offered, her chestnut brown eyes bright with excitement at the idea.

"He's still in high school. He goes to Dalton, he's always wearing that blazer. I don't think Dalton is a school for spies."

"It could be! All the rich kids go there, and I'm sure it's expensive to be a spy. I bet they get trained there. In Agent Cody Banks they sent him off to "camp" that was really training for FBI agents!"

"First off, that's a _movie_, sweetheart, and second of all, why would there be an academy for spies in _Ohio_?"

"Well, movies can be based off of fact! And yes exactly! That's the point, Kurt! No one would expect it to be _here_! It makes perfect sense!" Kurt shook his head in amusement as he playfully swatted at his friend. He had to admit that Kanchan's extensive imagination was one of her characteristics that he loved the most. As she began to ramble on about more theories about the honey eyed stranger, Kurt's eyes flitted over to the man in question. He was intently scrutinizing his sketch pad as he took a sip of his medium drip, his triangular eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Kurt couldn't deny that he spent most of his time watching the boy as well. He couldn't help it, there was something about him that Kurt found simply captivating. He didn't know whether it was the way the stranger's intense golden eyes drank in their surroundings as they scanned the shop, or the way his long dark sweeping lashes lightly dusted off his cheeks when he looked down at his drawings, or the way he would grip his pencil in a way that was gentle yet strong and sure, or the way he would bite down on one of his full pink lips as he ran a hand through his dark curly hair when he was frustrated, or the way his eyes would light up like stars and a smile would spread across his face and he would frantically scribble as inspiration struck. Kurt didn't know which one of these things drew in his attention the most, or whether it was just the combination of them all.

"Kurt? Kurt!" He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Kanchan snapping in his ear. He turned towards her to find her surveying him with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. "You literally were just staring at him for a good five minutes. Here's an idea, why don't you walk over there and try actually _talking _to him?" she suggested, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"And say _what_ exactly, may I ask? 'Oh hello there so I noticed you've been kind of stalking me for the past two weeks and we've never really talked before so I figured I'd introduce myself. I'm Kurt, what's your name?' Oh yeah that's a grand idea, what could possibly go wrong?" Kurt asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. It wasn't as if he didn't _want_ to talk to the guy, it was just that he had no idea how he was supposed to start a conversation with him. He literally knew nothing about him besides that he was an artist, went to Dalton, and especially enjoyed medium drips, but those weren't exactly top notch conversation starters.

"Well you could ask him about his art. I'm sure that little sketch book of his is chockfull of masterpieces. I bet you can tell a lot about him from what he draws," Kanchan offered with a shrug as she turned back to her work. The thought intrigued Kurt. What _was _the honey eyed hobbit drawing all the time? What inspiration could he possibly find in a coffee shop in _Ohio_? There was no beautiful scenery, no spot that caught your eye when the light hit it at just the right angle, there weren't even that many people in the shop. It was just a boring coffee joint in boring old Ohio. What was there to draw? Suddenly, as if some higher power were reading his thoughts, Kurt's eyes widened as the boy stood up and walked towards the bathroom, leaving his sketch pad out in the open and pleading for Kurt to take a peek. He bit his lip in thought as the gears in his head began to crank frantically. Was he really going to do this? Was he really about to go through a stranger's things? He knew it was wrong and extremely meddlesome, but he was merely curious. He would only glance for a moment.

With his mind made up, he briskly strode over to the sketch pad and sat down. He glanced over his shoulder towards the bathroom to make sure the boy wouldn't catch him before quickly turning back and flipping to the first page. His eyes widened and his jaw hit the table as he stared, awestruck, at the drawing. Not only because it was impressively good, but because it was a picture of _him_. He began to frantically flip through the pages. They were _all _pictures of him: talking to a customer, making coffee, taking an order, drinking a low fat mocha on his break, laughing with Kanchan behind the counter, the pad was _filled_ with pictures of Kurt, and they were all extraordinarily good. The boy had gotten every one of Kurt's features spot on. He had gotten every shadow, every hair, even his freckles that were difficult to see unless you really looked closely, it was uncanny. Kurt felt like he should feel frightened, like he should throw down the pad and switch jobs, like he should be disgusted by such a creepy act that had been going on for weeks, but astonishingly, he found it very…sweet. This boy could draw anything, he obviously had the talent for it, but he decided to draw _Kurt_. Kurt felt honored and flattered that this boy found him a worthy subject for such phenomenal masterpieces. He became lost in the drawings as he slowly flipped through each one, admiring the artist's remarkable skill.

"Um, can I help you?" a voice asked from behind Kurt, making him jump and drop the sketch pad as if he had been branded by an iron. He slowly turned and was met with the sight of a very confused artist. Kurt swore under his breath, he hadn't realized how long he'd been sitting in the stranger's seat and going through his drawings.

"I, uh, I was just, um," he stuttered out, his heart beginning to race with anxiety and his cheeks flushing until they were a deep red. The artist's eyes flickered over to the open sketch pad and his eyes widened in shock and…embarrassment? Kurt immediately panicked and began to ramble. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to go through your things! It's just that you come in here every day and you're always drawing and I was curious about what you were drawing all the time and then you went to the bathroom and I saw the sketch pad just lying there and I just wanted to take a peek! But then I saw your drawings and they were just so fantastic that I lost track of time and God I'm so sorry I'll just go I'm so sorry." He felt tears of humiliation sting at the corner of his eyes as he shot out of his seat and began to turn away, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He whipped around, bewildered from the contact.

"Y-you like my drawings?" the shorter boy asked, his brow furrowed slightly. "You don't think it's…creepy?" A slight blush began to color his tan cheeks, and Kurt bit his lip at the sight. He had always found the boy immensely attractive, but now that he was closer than he had ever been before Kurt couldn't help noticing just how breathtaking he truly was. The artist's brow furrowed further at Kurt's silence making Kurt's cheeks begin to color as well.

"Of course I love your drawings, they're incredible. You're really a remarkable artist," Kurt replied as he averted his eyes, his cheeks coloring further. "Yes, it is fairly creepy, but not as much as it is flattering. I'm not used to being the subject of such skillful work." He glanced up and gave the boy a small smile before averting his eyes once more. _Why am I being so shy? I'm never shy. Maybe it's because I was caught going through a stranger's possessions _he thought, though he knew that was a lie. He was pretty sure it had something to do with the handsome stranger standing in front of him and smiling so charmingly.

"What can I say? I like to draw things that catch my eye," the boy said with a wink, all bashfulness suddenly gone. Kurt's eyes widened at the comment. Was this boy…flirting with him? This was definitely a new experience. "I'm Blaine, by the way. Blaine Anderson." He held out his hand for Kurt to shake, which Kurt took without hesitation. He couldn't help noticing how soft and warm Blaine's hand was in his.

"My name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied, trying to make himself sound less shy and more confident, but it was in vain as his cheeks colored once more at the fact that Blaine's hand didn't leave his.

"Kurt," Blaine echoed with a smile, as if he were tasting the name on his tongue. "Well Kurt, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Now I won't feel as weird drawing you from a distance because I'll know you know and I won't feel like a stalker as much."

"I have to ask, why do you draw _me_? There are literally millions of other subjects you could draw, more interesting subjects, why _me_?" Kurt asked with a furrowed brow.

"Because I happen to find you _very_ interesting," Blaine replied. His tone was light and playful but his eyes were shining with sincerity. Before Kurt could respond they were interrupted by Kanchan calling Kurt back to the counter. He didn't bother holding back the groan that escaped his lips; he had forgotten he was still on the clock.

"Well, duty calls. I'm glad we could finally talk. I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine." He loved the way Blaine's name rolled off his tongue, it felt so right. He gave him a small smile and a wave before beginning to head over to the counter.

"Kurt! Wait!" He turned around in surprise as Blaine jogged after him and handed him a slip of paper with seven digits hastily scrawled. "Why wait until then? If you're not busy tonight why don't you give me a call and we could go out to dinner. I'd _love_ to draw you in low lighting." Kurt couldn't impede the blood that raced to his cheeks as the artist smirked at him, his golden eyes glowing with mischief.

"Kurt! Don't make me call the manager and tell her you're too busy flirting to do your job!" Kanchan called. He shot her a quick death glare before turning back to Blaine with a small smile.

"Dinner sounds great. I'll call you at seven?" he asked, reveling in the way Blaine beamed at him with a blinding grin.

"Seven it is. It's a date. I'll bring my sketchpad," Blaine replied with a wink. Kurt smiled as he turned away and headed back to the counter, an extra skip in his step. He made a note to himself to always remember that sometimes curiosity _doesn't_ kill the cat, it can actually get them a date with an insanely attractive and adorable artist.

――――――

**A/N: As I said, if you like this, then make sure you check out Coincidence! Thank you, stay classy~**


End file.
